Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca
Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, gọi ngắn gọn là Ashe có bí danh Amalia, là một nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy XII. Cô là Công chúa của Dalmasca và là con gái duy nhất của Vua Raminas. Cô cũng là hậu duệ cuối cùng của Vua Raithwall, Vị vua huyền thoại được mọi người gọi là Dynast King. Hình Tượng và Tính Cách Ashe là một cô gái trẻ đẹp vừa tròn 19, dáng người nhỏ nhắn và thon thả. Cô có mái tóc màu vàng hung được cắt ngắn cao hơn bờ vai, mặc dù hình ảnh render trong CG cho thấy mắt của cô là màu xanh, nhưng mắt của cô trong game lại là màu xám. Theo lời của tạp chí Famitsu, gương mặt của Ashe ban đầu được tạo hình dựa trên hình mẫu gương mặt của ca sĩ người Pháp tên là Sylvie Testud, nhưng sau đó đã được thay đổi để mang nét gì đó đặc trưng cho gương mặt của người Nhật. Ashe có tổng cộng sáu bộ trang phục xuyên suốt trò chơi Final Fantasy XII. Bộ trang phục mà cô thường mặt bao gồm chiếc áo lụa gợi cảm màu trắng với các mãnh kim loại bảo vệ, tấm vải da thắt ở bụng và chiếc váy ngắn màu hồng sáng có chiếc thắt lưng màu xanh da trời. Cô mang một bộ giáp chân cao đến giữa đùi và đôi giầy sắt màu vàng hở ngón chân, bên trong là chiếc đôi vớ màu hồng đậm. Bộ đồ cưới của cô cũng được thiết kế tương đồng với áo màu trắng viền vàng, thêm vào đó là chiếc khăn lướt màu trắng. Ngoài ra là còn có bộ trang phục tang lễ màu đen, và bộ trang phục lúc đã làm hoàng hậu của Dalmasca trong đoạn FMV ending. Trong Revenant Wings, cô xuất hiện với bộ trang phục thông thường trong Final Fantasy XII. Ashe là mẫu phụ nữ không lệ thuộc, mạnh mẽ và cứng rắn, cô mang trong mình quyết tâm khôi phục lại những gì mà gia tộc cô đã mất. Tính cách của cô là kiêu căng nhưng lương thiện, kiên quyết nhưng có tình người. Tuy nhiên, cô vẫn bộc lộ sự yếu đuối của bản chất một người phụ nữ mỗi khi nhìn thấy Rasler, người chồng mà cô yêu quí, cũng như có khoảng thời gian êm đềm hành phúc trước khi xảy ra biến cố. Câu Chuyện Thời thơ ấu .]] Ashe sinh ra và lơn lên trong gia đình hoàng gia, Công chúa của Vương quốc Dalmasca, người kế thưa duy nhất của Hoàng tộc Dalmascan. Cô có tuổi thơ hạnh phúc và trải đầy hoa hồng, nhưng cô phải chịu áp lực vì trách nhiệm và bổn phận của mình. Giữa các qui luật gia giáo khắc khe của con nhà hoàng tộc, Ashe dường như không được tiếp cận với công việc tay chân và các bản năng tự vệ. Ràng buộc hôn nhân Năm Old Valendia thứ 704, Vua Raminas và vua nước láng giềng là Nabradia đã dàn xếp một cuộc hôn nhân vì chính trị để thắt chặt mối quan hệ giữa hai nước cho hai đứa con của họ. Cả Ashe và Lord Rasler đều tự hiểu rằng cuộc hôn nhân này có vai trò là chất keo hàn gắn hai quốc gia Dalmasca và Nabradia để cùng nhau hợp sức chống lại sự xâm lược của Archadia, Dù Ashe chưa lần nào gặp Rasler trước đây và ngược lại, thế nhưng lễ cưới phải được tiến hành. Trước khi họ gặp nhau vài năm, Rasler đã làm mọi người ngạc nhiên khi khẳng định rằng anh sẽ không làm đám cưới với Ashe. Quá sốc và lúng túng, Ashe đã nổi trận lôi đình ngay giữa buổi gặp mặt, sau đó cô được người chăm sóc của mình là Marchioness Argas an ủi, Argas như là người chị của Ashe luôn bên cạnh và chăm sóc cô. Trong lúc đang ngồi trầm tư và suy nghĩ ngoài ban-công căn phòng để xem có tiếp tục cuộc hôn nhân hay không, cô đã nghe được cuộc nói chuyện giữa Rasler và vị tướng quân của Nabradia là Sir Forz tranh luận về một dự định khó hiểu nào đó của cha Ashe. Vì tò mò, Ashe đã lén đi theo Sir Forz vào Neo-Rozarria Faction một cuộc họp mật của một bè phái bí mật. Bà phái này cho rằng bổn phận của họ đối với Dalmasca luôn phải đặt lên hàng đầu, trên cả việc phải tuân theo mệnh lệnh của Đế chế Rozarria là hợp sức với họ để đối phó lại với Đế chế Archadian. The faction's plan was to assassinate King Raminas to prevent the royal engagement from going ahead, and pinning the murder on Archadia to send both Dalmasca and Nabradia into the hands of Rozarria. Shocked, Ashe wonders if her future husband is actually the faction's leader, and inadvertently draws attention to herself by knocking over some boxes. Before Sir Forz and the rest of the faction can discover her, Rasler appears and hides her behind a column. In her outrage, Ashe tries to escape from his grip, only to fall through the weak floor. Rasler jumped down after her into the Garamsythe Waterway. There, Rasler explained his true reason for refusing to wed her; he knew of the Neo-Rozarria faction, and thought by preventing the marriage, he would be protecting Ashe from potential assassination attempts. Convinced by his words, Ashe forgave him and healed his wound, when the sluice gates began rising the water level. Ashe took Rasler's sword and vowed to lead them out of the Waterway and back to the Palace. They managed to make it to King Raminas' bed chambers just before the Neo-Rozarria faction attempted to assassinate a sleeping King Raminas. To Ashe's horror, the leader of the faction and attack was revealed to be Marchioness Argas, the woman she treated as a sister. Shaking with rage, Ashe refused Argas' offer to join them, and she and Rasler attempted to fight off the surrounding faction. When it appeared Argas was going to stab Raminas, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of the Order of the Knights revealed himself to be under Raminas' bed sheets, and chopped off Argas' arm. The Order of the Knights stormed the scene and arrested the faction members, where Sir Forz was revealed to be an undercover member of the Order of the Knights. Ashe was furiously embarrassed that everyone seemed to know of the plan except her, but her shame was soon quelled by Rasler's admittance that her actions in their short time spent together that night had proven that he loved her, and was glad they were to be married. ''Final Fantasy XII Married at the age of seventeen to Lord Rasler of Nabradia, both Ashe and Rasler understood that the marriage was intended to cement an alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia against the conquering empire of Archadia. Ashe said that she was "willing to play her part" in the marriage, and despite the political nature of it, both parties genuinely cared for each other. She was widowed shortly afterward, when Rasler was killed at the siege of Nalbina Fortress. This devastated the Princess and also fueled her anger and hate towards the Archadian Empire. Not long after this, Archadia made a full-scale assault on Dalmasca. Though Raminas intended to surrender willingly - though reluctantly - to save his people, he was killed immediately by Judge Gabranth - posing as his twin, Basch fon Ronsenburg - after signing a peace agreement with Archadia. Ashe's suicide was publicly announced by Bhujerba's ruler, Halim Ondore IV. Now unable to seek Ondore's aid, Ashe retreated underground and assumed the name Amalia. She was joined by Vossler, a captain in the Dalmascan army, and they formed the Resistance to try and win back Dalmasca's independence. The Resistance moved slowly, not winning any major victories or causing enough unrest to be notable until Vayne Carudas Solidor traveled to Dalmasca to assume his position as consul in the year 706. The Resistance make plans to attack the palace, unaware that the apparent opportunity is a trap set by Solidor. Coincidentally, a street thief by the name of Vaan and two sky pirates, Balthier and Fran, have also infiltrated the palace to loot it. The Resistance's attack is quickly broken up by Archadian forces, and Ashe is separated from her companions and forced to retreat through the sewers. She and the thieves make a temporary alliance, fighting through the sewers but they were quickly captured by Archadian soldiers. She is taken into custody by Judge Ghis on the ''Leviathan, who discovers that she is indeed Dalmasca's princess. Eventually, Vaan and his companions join her in captivity aboard the Leviathan. When they make their way to the bridge, Ashe immediately slaps Basch fon Ronsenburg, outraged that the man believed to have killed her father is alive after all. This matter is forced aside when it becomes clear that Ghis plans to execute her as an "impostor." Without the Dawn Shard or the Dusk Shard to prove her identity, there is no reason for Archadia not to execute her. When Vaan reveals he holds the shard, it reacts strongly to her presence. Ghis immediately takes it, again removing the means of proving her identity. However, Vossler and the Resistance soon reveal themselves, having infiltrated the Leviathan with Ondore's help. In their escape of the Leviathan, they run into Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, who extends an offer of allegiance to the Princess, despite being an integral part of the Archadian Empire. Ashe accepts his offer, before they proceed on with their escape. After defeating Ghis, they manage to pilot a ship out to safety. Ashe reaffirms her determination to free Dalmasca, despite the seeming impossibility of such a task. After discussion with the others, she decides to return to the Skycity of Bhujerba and speak with Ondore. However, Ondore tells Ashe that it would be impossible for Bhujerba to openly join the Dalmascans in resistance without proof that Ashe is Queen - which cannot be obtained without the Dusk Shard, or the missing Dawn Shard. He advises her to "do nothing until the time is right," counsel that Ashe immediately and furiously rejects. She walks out of the meeting, and in her desperation, attempts to commandeer the Strahl, Balthier's airship, in hopes of searching for the Dawn Shard. Her attempt fails as the rest of the party happen to come aboard whilst she stands in the cockpit. Ashe implores Balthier to "kidnap" her and take her to the Tomb of Raithwall, promising him the treasure of the Dynast King's tomb in return for passage. Despite her previous anger at Basch aboard the Leviathan, the former captain vowed to his friend Vossler to look after her, and accompanies her to the West. On their way across the Jagd on foot, the party is rejoined by Vossler, who has escaped the Leviathan and intends to accompany Ashe to the Tomb of Raithwall alongside Basch. Vossler expresses his disdain towards their travelling company - particularly questioning the loyalty of Sky Pirates - but Ashe is quick to defend Balthier and Fran. Upon reaching Raithwall's Tomb, they are forced to fight the Esper Belias. After defeating the creature, they proceed to the treasure chamber, where Ashe unexpectedly is halted by an apparition of her late husband, Lord Rasler. No one else in the party can see the figure, except Vaan (who thought it resembled his brother, Reks), and Ashe vows to avenge his unjust death. When Ashe finally possesses the Dawn Shard, she reveals to Balthier that the Esper is Raithwall's treasure, much to his disappointment. As soon as the party exit the Tomb, they find they have been followed and ambushed by the Archadian Empire. They are imprisoned again, and forced upon the Leviathan once more. Aboard the Leviathan, Vossler reveals he is working with the Empire to restore peace and order to Dalmasca. Ashe is disbelieving that the man she trusted so much within the Resistance could betray Dalmasca. The party are transferred to the Shiva where Ghis attempts to test the newly retrieved Dawn Shard. Fran's mist-induced frenzy enables the team's escape, but Vossler refuses to let them leave, forcing Ashe to fight her old ally. Vossler is fatally wounded in the melee and asks Basch one last request. He asks him to protect Ashe in his stead, and explains to him that everything he did, he did for Dalmasca. Basch says he never questioned Vossler's loyalty, and that he will protect the Princess. Ashe and the party then flee the Shiva before it explodes. It is assumed that Vossler died in the explosion. Landing back in Rabanastre, Vaan points out that whilst Ashe may wish to wreak revenge on Archadia using the Dawn Shard, she ultimately has no knowledge of how to use it. Fran then suggests they head to Jahara, Land of the Garif in hopes of learning how to use the Nethicite. Ashe agrees, and implores Balthier and Fran to accompany her once more. Balthier agrees, though only if she gives him a ring of hers as a down payment. Ashe's strong façade is shaken as she is reluctant to give over Rasler's wedding ring, but she does so, knowing it is her duty to reclaim her throne. Their travel to Jahara seems unfruitful; the Garif do not know how to use the stone either. That night, Vaan reveals to Ashe that he, too, can see Lord Rasler's ghost, though he thinks it looks like his brother. The two of them are the only ones capable of seeing the spirit, and decide to keep the sighting secret between themselves. The same night, Ashe meets with Lord Larsa, who has followed her out to Jahara, and they discuss the possibility of meeting a political ally in Mt. Bur-Omisace, Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarra. Ashe agrees, and Larsa temporarily joins the party on their passage. Before leaving, Basch questions the intentions of Balthier, fearing for Ashe's safety. On their journey across the Ozmone, Basch and Ashe discuss the possibility of a truce between the Empire and Dalmasca. While Basch is supportive of the idea of peace, Ashe remains uncertain as to what path she should take. Upon arrival at Bur-Omisace they discuss future political plans alongwith Al-Cid. Though Ashe is initially resistant to the idea of an alliance with the Empire for any reason, she soon realizes that she has no alternative if she does not want to see Dalmasca destroyed in a war between empires. But when Emperor Gramis is killed, this possibility disappears; Vayne, the new Emperor, would never allow Ashe to reclaim the throne. Ashe's goal becomes to destroy the Dawn Shard with the Sword of Kings so that the Empire could not use its power. Refusing to travel to Rozarria with Al-Cid to talk the empire out of war, she intends to head to the Draklor Laboratories in Archadia and confront Doctor Cid. On the way to Archadia, the party stop briefly in the Phon Coast Hunter's Camp. Balthier questions Ashe's intentions with the Nethicite, comparing her own drive to that of his father's, Doctor Cid. He vows to persevere in their endeavor now to finally cut the ties to his past, and implores Ashe to not allow the stone's power to consume her, as it did his father. The party finally reach the Draklor Laboratories, where they fail in destroying the final shard in possession of Doctor Cid. The party return to Balfonheim Port with the Sky Pirate Reddas, where they discuss the current political situation, and the possibility of the Resistance going to war against the Empire. Reddas reveals he has spoken to the Marquis concerning this situation before, and expresses his reservations of challenging Vayne when wielding Nethicite. The party decide to follow Doctor Cid to Giruvegan in hopes of finding answers, though Reddas stays behind in Balfonheim. Before they leave, Reddas notes Ashe's indecision as to which path to take, and asks her to remember the devastation of Nabudis before she makes her decision to use the Nethicite. They follow Cid to Giruvegan to learn of the Occuria's wishes for Ashe; they have chosen her as the new Dynast-King, and grant her the Treaty Blade to cut a new shard of nethicite from the Sun-Cryst. They give to her the task of destroying Venat and the Archadian Empire so that man could guide history as they wish. It is here that Ashe learns her visions of Rasler have been naught but an illusion created by the Occuria in attempts to keep Ashe fixed upon their determined path. Ashe returns to Giruvegan, shocked and shaken, unsure of what to do. Now accompanied by Reddas, Ashe and the party travel to the Pharos at Ridorana. Ashe is still torn with indecision, whether to destroy the Cryst and prevent its usage by any party, or to carve out a new piece of Nethicite to use it to take revenge on the Archadian Empire, as the Occuria wish her to. They climb to the top of the Pharos where they Gabranth ambushes them. He tells Ashe that she should wield the Treaty Blade and avenge the murder of her father, which the Judge Magister finally admits to being responsible for. After Gabranth asks her for vengeance against him, Ashe attempts to use the sword to defeat him - but the reappearance of Rasler's apparition forces her to turn her back on him and refuse to play as the Occurian's puppet. Ashe realizes that taking revenge won't bring her father back. The party fight and managed to defeat both Gabranth and Doctor Cid, but they realized they are too late, Cid's plan has been realized; the mist effusing from the Sun-Cryst has been enough to wake the Sky Fortress Bahamut. Ashe attempts to destroy the Sun-Cryst with the Sword of Kings, but it is too volatile. To everyone's surprise, Reddas steps beyond her and vows to destroy the Sun-Cryst to allow Ashe to escape, defeat Vayne and reclaim her throne. He sacrifices his life in order to allow her progression to the Bahamut. As the Resistance airship fleet engages the Sky Fortress Bahamut and the Twelfth Fleet, Ashe and the party infiltrate the Bahamut. Although Ashe and Vayne's goals - to determine their own history without Occurian interference - are nearly identical, Vayne is still set on war. The party confronts and defeats Vayne, and does so again when he merges with Venat to become the Undying. Escaping back to the Strahl, the group immediately contacts both sides. Impersonating his fatally wounded brother, Basch orders all forces to cease fire. Larsa, now Emperor, declares the Imperial fleet to be under his command. Ashe confirms what the former two had said, declaring that the war is over. Ashe is overcome with emotion at the end of the long struggle. When, seconds later, Balthier contacts the group from the ruined Bahamut, Ashe pleads with him to leave the fortress immediately. Balthier assures her not to worry, manages to fix the glossair rings in time, saving Rabanastre, and the Sky Fortress crashlands outside the city. One year after the end of the war, Ashe is to be crowned Queen of Dalmasca. According to Penelo, her new duties necessarily force her to distance herself from her former companions, and she presumably retains little contact with them. Penelo also believes that she misses Basch and, in her letter to Larsa, expresses a wish that he would someday return to serve her. Balthier also returns Ashe's ring, which he encloses with the message he leaves for Vaan and Penelo after taking back the Strahl, having found a more valuable treasure in the Cache of Glabados. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Ashe is a playable character in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, arriving to the others' aid with Basch and Larsa beside her in the Dreadnought Leviathan, which is now under her royal fleet. ''Fortress Ashe is set to appear in this game which takes place in Ivalice (or was, as the game has a hectic development and its storyline is still subject to change). Two outfits were designed for her, and are less revealing variants of her original ''Final Fantasy XII outfit. Since she wears in one of these designs a headdress similar to the one that was worn by King Raminas, Ashe is likely to be a slightly older queen at this point in Ivalice history. Equipment and Stats ''Final Fantasy XII'' Ashe's HP growth is low, but her MP growth is potentially the highest of the party. Her Magic is tied with Penelo as the highest, and her Strength, Vitality, and Speed are average. Likely because she is the last of the six playable characters to join the party, she begins with more Licenses than they do. Ashe begins with the Licenses "Swords 1", "Swords 2", "Shields 1", "Shields 2", Light Armor 1", "Mystic Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 2", "White Magick 1", "White Magick 2", "Accessories 1", and "Accessories 2". She is equipped with a Longsword, Escutcheon, Bronze Helm, Bronze Armor, and a Bangle. Her stats make her similar to a Red Mage, due to the high potential with Black and White Magicks. In addition, due to her relatively low HP and Vitality stats, one may want to equip her with long-ranged weapons such as Bombs, Bows, or Crossbows. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Ashe is a Time Mage, and she equips bombs for a weapon. She has several Time Magick for skills that are both offensive and supportive. Her Quickening, Empyrean's Edict, stops the enemy team from summoning any Yarhi for a set amount of time. It can be obtained by defeating the Esper Famfrit Ashe's Weapons See Ashe's Weapons Ashe's Armor See Ashe's Armor Abilities Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Ashe is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, the same actress who voiced Shelke Rui in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. She is voiced by Mie Sonozaki in Japanese release. Musical Themes Ashe's theme is simply titled "Ashe's Theme". It is a piece mainly driven by a brass melody, stringed and percussion accompaniment. It draws from many motifs heard throughout the soundtrack. Unlike most character themes, it is not never actually played during Ashe's central scenes, rather it is heard at the gates of Giruvegan, and in the Penumbra of the Subterra. Other Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Ashe also appears as a character in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, a game which was released before Final Fantasy XII, alongside Vaan. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Ashe appears along with the other five main characters of ''Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Gallery File:Asheart.jpg|Promotional artwork. File:Fran-ashe-baltheir FFXII.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ashe with Balthier and Fran. Image:Ashe-concept.jpg|Ashe's concept art. Artwork by Akihiko Yoshida. Image:FFXII-AsheWed Concept.jpg|Ashe's wedding concept art. Image:FFXII-AsheMourningGown.jpg|Ashe's mourning gown concept art. Image:AsheBasch-Artwork.jpg|Ashe with Basch, Artwork by Hideo Minaba. File:FFXII International artwork.jpg|Ashe with Penelo and Fran. File:FFXII Amano.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:Mini Ashe.PNG|Sprite - Revenant Wings. Image:Ashe Concept Sketch.jpg|An early conceptual sketch of Ashe. Image:Fortress - Ashe.jpg|Ashe's Fortress artwork. File:FFXII Manga Vol 1.jpg|Ashe starring in the first volume of the Final Fantasy XII manga adaptation. Trivia *Leveling every character up to level 50 will add Ashe in the Final Fantasy XII's Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title "Exemplar". *Ashe is the only playable character in Final Fantasy XII whose portrait in the menu is not taken from her official render. Instead, her portrait is derived from this image. *Ashe begging Balthier to kidnap her, is a reference to Final Fantasy IX, when Princess Garnet asks Zidane Tribal to kidnap her to Lindblum. *Ashe's CG model was used in the production of Final Fantasy XIII to stand in for characters who hadn't been finished yet.